Mutiny
by Zar Fiyero
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Mirror, Mirror about an assassination on the mirror Enterprise. Yes, I know it's really short, I wrote it for my Language Arts class. Please Read and Review!disclaimer that I forgot in the story: I don't own anything from Star Trek.


The crew was disgruntled, and a disgruntled crew was a death sentence for the commander of a starship. Captain James T. Kirk, captain of the ISS _Enterprise _had dealt with life threatening situations before, and had always come out on top. If he hadn't, he would be dead, but a crew on the edge of mutiny was by far the most formidable enemy the experienced captain had yet faced. There were always a few punks willing to risk their career or even their life for a higher rank. As commander of a starship, James Kirk had experienced his share of assassination attempts. They were always fought off, crushed, duly punished. But the more unhappy the crew was, the more likely he wouldn't be able to fight them off.

"He should not be our keptin," whispered Ensign Chekov. "All he does is sit in that chair and virk us to our deaths. And verst of all, he does not destroy our enemies."

"Don't let Mr. Spock hear you, he could very well have you thrown in the agony booth, but I agree. Captain Kirk has been our commander for years, that is too long," replied Security Chief Sulu, who was sitting next to Chekov on the bridge.

"He should die," Chekov muttered. Sulu opened his mouth to answer but stopped as he heard the soft whoosh of the turbo lift doors opening. The entire bridge crew stood and saluted the captain as he walked onto the bridge. Chekov guiltily glanced at the floor. The captain noticed and responded with a warning glare before returning the salute. After a quick mental sweep of the bridge to make sure all was in order, Captain Kirk sat down in his chair and surveyed his domain. This was where he belonged. In command, in control. The fate of four hundred and thirty men and women completely in his hands. He immediately turned to the communications station. Lieutenant Uhura was busy monitoring the subspace channels, occasionally pressing buttons on her panel. Kirk caught her attention and requested ship to surface communication. Her typical "aye, sir" response was just what he wanted to hear. In command, in control.

"Ready sir," she said a few moments later when she had made contact with the civilization on the planet the _Enterprise _was currently orbiting. Alpha Carinae IV, one of the richest planets in the known galaxy. Gold, silver, platinum, all in immense quantity. Most importantly, the planet housed dilithium crystals, probably the most valuable substance in the galaxy. Without dilithium, a starship might as well be a child's toy with no chance of getting anywhere, or staying there for very long. They only thing stopping the Empire from owning this fortune were the natives. Unwelcoming, greedy, wanted nothing short of the entire universe for their rocks and metals. Kirk had been bargaining with the stubborn fools for days without success. He now had orders from the Empire's command that if they did not comply with the Empire's demands within twelve hours, the _Enterprise _was to destroy the civilization and take the precious objects by force. Kirk was now about to inform the ruling body of their fate.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk in command of the ISS _Enterprise_," Kirk said confidently.

"Derrix Heravon, Administrator of the High Council here. May I assume that you are inquiring once again about our rocks?" Kirk rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am! You have twelve hours to get me what I want, Mister, or your entire planet will be laid to waste. Twelve hours!" And with that he cut the communication. Those cowards weren't willing to help the Empire? Let them feel the wrath of its strongest and most feared starship!! This was going to turn out right. Then why did he have a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach?

Mr. Spock, second in command of the ISS _Enterprise _was aware of the crew's recent distrust of its captain. He had seen the doubtful looks the bridge crew gave Kirk when he gave orders and with his Vulcan hearing much more sensitive than a human's he overheard the conversations the captain ignored. The crew was losing faith in its captain and that put the captain in grave danger. Indirectly of course, Spock's life was also jeopardized by the captain's recent mistakes. If the captain was killed, then the First Officer would assume command and then Spock would be the one with the price tag on his head. Spock knew his duty was to warn the captain, but he was hesitant. Ashamed though he was at being able to identify with another's emotions, the First Officer understood why the crew doubted Jim Kirk. The captain had always been his friend but Spock now saw gaping flaws in his behavior. James T. Kirk was merciful. Mercy was one of the traits most discouraged by the Empire's commanders. If a high ranking, or any officer for that matter shows mercy to his enemies, he puts in jeopardy all of the Empire's missions. Fear must be maintained or the Empire would be doomed. A merciful captain was a death sentence to a starship.

It had all begun on the mission to Omicron Ceti V. Omicron Ceti was a variable star. It caused the temperature of its planets to change on a yearly basis. This made it a valuable site for scientific experiments, asylums or prisons. It was also a very good planet with some significance. The Empire wanted Omicron Ceti V so it sent the _Enterprise _to convince the natives. They refused to submit to the Empire's wishes. This was rare, as the Empire was the most feared organization in the galaxy, save perhaps their rivals the Klingons. However, they agreed to hand to hand combat between five members of the _Enterprise _crew and five of them. Spock, because of his Vulcan strength that was equal to that of three times the average human, was chosen as part of the force. In a characteristic wave of illogic, James Kirk also fought the Omicron Ceti V natives. During the battle, Spock witnessed the captain not killing his opponents as he should, but leaving them alive jeopardizing the whole mission. Omicron Ceti V was eventually conquered. Kirk sent its former leader to Elba II, the location of a penal colony for the criminally insane, instead of killing him. After the completion of that mission the captain continued to show mercy towards the Empire's foes, sometimes with disastrous results. Spock knew that he should report Jim's behavior, but he was unsure. He did not desire the captaincy.

James Kirk's heart was pounding and he wasn't sure why. He knew that phenomena such as a pounding heart were caused by the normal human "fight or flight" reaction to danger. He wasn't in any danger, why was he having this reaction? The time limit for the Alpha Carinae IV destruction had almost arrived. He had completed many such missions before and won much glory for the Empire, but he was somehow nervous now. Recently he had found the thought of taking life more and more repugnant. He had done it many times before for the good of the Empire, but lately it seemed much harder. He deeply disliked the idea of killing the Alpha Carinae inhabitants. Maybe he could push the deadline just a little further.

Spock was jolted out of his reverie by the door signal.

"Come," he said, inwardly irritated at the disturbance. To his surprise, Ensign Chekov entered. The ensign seemed nervous, as many of the crew seemed when forced into one on one circumstances with the bearded First Officer. He was an awe inspiring figure who had rose to his present position by experience and knowledge alone, without having to resort to brute force. Many of the lower crewmen idolized the Vulcan and the cool but powerful way he existed in the universe. After the proper salute, Chekov spoke.

"The crew is unhappy with the keptin, sir," Chekov said. "He has endangered many missions and vee do not find him verthy. Vee respectfully request your support in a movement against him."

_Logical_, Spock thought. _A step the crew was very likely to take, and Chekov is a very passionate young officer with strong opinions in this matter_. Chekov stood patiently.

"Ensign, do realize how formidable an enemy Captain Kirk would be? He has some of the most loyal crewmen willing to die for him. We would need a very strong force in order to oppose him. He is also my friend, I cannot betray his trust." Chekov looked nervous again. Without alliance with the First Officer, he had no chance of overthrowing Captain Kirk. Chekov decided to try again.

"Vith all due respect sir, you also have a strong force behind you. Some of your guards are Wulcans. Vith that many Wulcans behind us, along with most of the crew, vee vould be unstoppable."

Chekov was right, Spock knew it. James Kirk had to be stopped or the _Enterprise _was doomed. He was also a friend of Kirk's, a friend whom Kirk trusted. Once again his Vulcan and human halves were warring. Logically, Kirk should die. Emotionally, he should live. Reason or emotion? Logic or loyalty? Orders or friendship?

The twelve hours had come and gone and still Kirk had not annihilated the inhabitants of Alpha Carinae IV. Spock was aware of the orders and from his seat at the science station he could see that Kirk was making no move to arm phasers or call the planet. After a minute or so, Kirk ordered Lieutenant Uhura make radio contact. Maybe the crew would not have to take aggressive action.

"This is Captain Kirk of the ISS _Enterprise_, please acknowledge." A crackle of static, then a response.

"Derrix Heravon, Administrator of the High Council. Your meager offerings offend us. We can get much better prices elsewhere. Leave here and never return unless you have something worthwhile for us." Kirk frowned. He had hoped he could do this the easy way.

"Acknowledged, Mr. Heravon as for your wish I will see if I can find an offer you will accept. Kirk out." This caught the First Officer's attention. He stood.

"Captain," Spock said. "What about your orders from the Empire's Command? You were told to destroy these people if they do not comply. You are putting yourself in grave danger."

"I'll do as I please, Mr. Spock." That was what Spock had been anticipating ever since the Omicron Ceti mission. The captain must be stopped. Reason. Logic. Orders.

Captain Kirk walked down the hallway. His ever-present guards were beside him and he believed he was safe as long as he was with them. In command, in control once again. Usually Kirk thought or daydreamed as he walked down the hallway. This time, like many times before, the captain thought about the phaser hanging at his side. It was one of the mot destructive and useful weapons the Empire possessed. It could very well be the instrument of his destruction.

It was worked out. Dr. McCoy had been called elsewhere. Chekov would pull the captain into sickbay. His men would undoubtedly follow, they would be handled by two security guards waiting on either side of the door. Spock would fight the captain, his Vulcan men ready to assist if necessary. Spock listened by the door and heard the captain's voice outside.

"Lieutenant Thompson, you go ahead of me. I want to know if anyone's ahead."

"Now," whispered Spock. Chekov's arms darted through the doorway and grabbed Kirk. Kirk's guards tried to stop him. They overpowered one of Chekov's men. The remaining one succeeded in subduing one of Kirk's. Spock incapacitated the second of Kirk's allies with a Vulcan neck pinch. That left only Kirk, held fast by Spock's guards. He struggled.

"Spock!" he said. "Spock, what are you doing?"

"You have changed, Captain. You are no longer a safe commander of this ship. You must step down." Kirk looked defiant. "Never," he answered. That sparked the combat. The junior officers knew their places, they remained on the sidelines. Kirk and Spock, once friends, now opponents, fought each other with unsurpassed ferocity. Kirk was beaten from the beginning. Spock was stronger, lighter and tired much slower than he did. Kirk was exhausted by fending off his blows. Spock pinned Kirk to the ground and drew his phaser.

"Et tu, Spock?"


End file.
